Haikú
by Swei
Summary: "El haikú japonés contiene, en su brevedad, la totalidad de la vida. Y lo hace desde lo que dice y, sobre todo, desde lo que no dice. [...] El haikú nace de una conciencia desasida, en honda comunión con la naturaleza que nos revela lo que somos." Serie de viñetas y drabbles de varias parejas.
1. Ante la inmensidad del mar azul

_**Quién te conoce, Swei. (?) En fin, aquí estamos de nuevo. He estado ausente; la universidad no lo justifica, en realidad. Sólo que las cosas han cambiado. Por otra parte, gracias por los reviews que han dejado, realmente los aprecio aunque no los responda. Es que no sé qué decir. De cualquier modo, esta nueva... ¿serie? De viñetas y drabbles viene a colación porque he estado demasiado obsesionada con la literatura japonesa. Sobre todo la poesía, me genera un sentimiento indescriptible. Y nada, no sé si cuente como advertencia, pero... no es que las cosas tengan mucha acción. Una parte de mí siente que son historias un poco aburridas, pero pues a mí me gustan. (?) Si a ustedes les gustan también, me alegraría mucho. En fin... son de varias parejas, como he dicho en el resumen. Gracias por leer.**_

* * *

ANTE LA INMENSIDAD DEL MAR AZUL

 _Aquí estoy,_

 _Ante la inmensidad del mar azul_

\- Taneda Santôka

Cuando Oikawa miraba sus ojos no podía pensar en nada. Revueltas entre las líneas que componían su iris, las historias se entremezclaban como las olas del mar agitado durante el invierno. La pupila, oscura y profunda, se asemejaba a aquellas noches que habían pasado separados el uno del otro. Ahora, cuando lo miraba durante el desayuno del otro lado de la mesa, todo lo que le venía a la mente era la primera vez en la que había visto esos maravillosos ojos.

¿Cuántos años habrán pasado? ¿Cuántas cosas habrán visto? ¿Cuántas veces habrán llorado? Se preguntaba a sí mismo, absorto en sus pensamientos mientras lo contemplaba beber café con la misma tranquilidad y paciencia con la que podría sentarse a observar los cerezos en flor. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos, había muchas cosas que todavía no sabía de Kageyama.

―Hmn… ¿pasa algo?

―¿Eh?

―Estás mirándome mucho otra vez.

―Ah, no, sólo pensaba.

―Siempre piensas mucho.

―¿Eso crees?

―Sí.

―¿Te molesta?

―No, sólo que nunca sé qué está pasando por tu mente. Y luego pones esa mirada rara.

―¿Rara?

―Es como si… uh… no sé, como si quisieras perforarme el cráneo.

Levantó una ceja y procedió a reír. ¿Como si quisiera perforarle el cráneo? Si quisiera perforarle el cráneo, pensó, sería más fácil con un taladro. Pero no es que quiera hacerlo, agregó después en su fuero interno. Lo amo. Nadie querría perforarle el cráneo a la persona que ama, finalizó. Luego asintió ligeramente.

―Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti, Tobio.

―Pero no las vas a saber sólo mirándome, Oikawa-san.

―Por supuesto que no. Eso no es posible de ninguna manera.

Kageyama sólo puso una cara extraña, pero no insistió para que le diera una explicación. A veces hacía eso, simplemente dejaba morir los temas y Tooru no tenía idea de si eso se debía a que no le importaban o simplemente no los comprendía y no le interesaba hacerlo. Fuera como fuera, esos turbulentos ojos desviaron su atención al interior de la taza y se quedaron ahí, mientras los labios de su dueño se fruncían en un puchero bastante conocido. Se rindió ante el silencio una vez más, espiando el brillo de las olas entre la espesa playa formada por las pestañas. Desde esa perspectiva, todo le pareció una visión completamente nueva. Sus cejas, aunque delgadas, se fruncieron como nubarrones anunciando una tormenta y luego vino el silbido del viento, en forma de un bufido que escapó de sus labios.

―Yo tampoco sé muchas cosas de ti, Oikawa-san.

―¿Te irrita?

―Un poco…

―¿Por qué?

―A veces hablo con Hinata y… cuando menciona a Yachi-san, es como si supiera todo de ella. Su color favorito y lo que más le gusta comer, esas cosas.

―Voy a hacerte una pregunta, Tobio.

De pronto, Tooru se encontró mirando directamente un mar embravecido y se sintió arrastrar por la marea. Henchido de una especie de temor, se aventuró a llenar sus pulmones de aire y luego exhaló un suspiro.

―¿Por qué crees que seguimos juntos? ¿Por qué crees que volvimos cuanto nadie creía que nuestra relación pudiera repararse?

―Esas son dos preguntas diferentes, Oikawa-san.

―Da igual, Tobio, responde.

Lo vio parpadear un par de veces con una ligera confusión. Vio una tormenta que no se decidía a soltarse por temor a inundar algún pueblo costero de las cercanías.

―Creo que… es porque te amo. Y me amas. Algo dentro de mí me dice que es como si tuviéramos que estar juntos ― Murmuró ―. …es como si no tuviéramos otra opción.

Tiempo atrás, aquello le habría sonado ofensivo, pero no lo hizo en lo absoluto. En el tiempo que corría, después de toda la historia que venían arrastrado a sus espaldas, entendía por qué estaba diciendo aquello. Extendió una mano para tomar la de Kageyama, que descansaba tranquila por encima de la mesa. Entrelazó los dedos y le brindó algunas caricias con el pulgar.

―¿Crees que Hinata es capaz de decir lo mismo de Yachi-san?

La duda en sus ojos se disipó tan pronto como apareció.

―No.

―¿Entonces qué crees que es más importante, Tobio?

―¿..crees que es tonto que me preocupe por cosas así?

―No, para nada. Podemos hablar cuando quieras de colores y comidas y animales favoritos, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que te gusta el naranja y que tu comida favorita es el curry de cerdo. Creo que me lo dijiste alguna vez, pero no recuerdo cuando.

Cuando los párpados ajenos se separaron de manera tan desmesurada, Oikawa sintió que se hundía lentamente entre las olas. Kageyama no se atrevió a decir más y Tooru asumió que era porque no esperaba que recordase esas cosas y porque, seguramente, él no podía recordar esos datos acerca de él. No obstante, poca importancia tenía para su persona. Estaba seguro de que Tobio sabía mil y un nimiedades más: de qué lado le gustaba dormir en la cama, cuál era su poema favorito, por qué prefería el pan francés al pan tostado, el motivo de que usara calcetines en las noches y de que insistiera en abrir las ventanas durante el invierno; por qué apenas si visitaba a sus padres, por qué prefería el Obon al Tanabata, por qué siempre escribía el mismo deseo en Año Nuevo y por qué nunca lo vería cumplido. Sabía tanto de él que a veces le daba la impresión de encontrarse desnudo.

Aunque también había ido juntando información acerca de su amante a lo largo de los años, siempre había creído que Tobio era quien sabía más de lo que sabía él. Quizás se debía a su falta de expresividad, pero le era difícil enterarse del motivo por el que hacía las cosas cuando no se lo decía. En algunas ocasiones, simplemente no le contestaba o no entendía de qué estaba hablando y respondía cualquier otra cosa. Todo el tiempo se sentía como un marinero aventurándose en altamar, sin brújula alguna que pudiera llevarlo a tierra firme. Desde el inicio, todo lo que podía percibir desde su mirada era una mezcla informe de sentimientos, intensa y a veces embravecida, misma que no podía ser explicada en el lenguaje usual. Sentía que trataba de conducirse en medio de unas aguas que nunca iban a permitirle gobernarlas por más veces que recorriera la misma ruta. Se movían a su antojo, sin reglas y sin patrones; pero como buen marinero, su vida no se encontraba en tierra. El constante movimiento de ese océano le generaba una atracción increíble que había dado pie a esa relación de correspondencia de la que ninguno de los dos podría escapar nunca. Tarde o temprano, uno volvería al otro. Después de todo, ¿qué es mar si no hay nadie que lo navegue? ¿Qué es el marinero cuando le hace falta el mar? Ante ese pensamiento, un poco salido de quién sabe dónde, no pudo sino volver a reír por la epifanía que siempre había estado frente a sus narices.

―¿De qué te ríes?

―De nada.

―¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

―Porque sí.

―No es gracioso.

―Sí lo es

―Pues no te rías.

―Hago lo que me venga en gana.

No sólo eran sus ojos.

Kageyama era inmenso.

Kageyama era el mar completo.


	2. Peonía

**PEONÍA**

 _Cuando corté_

 _La peonía,_

 _El jardín quedó vacío_

\- Takahama Kyoshi

* * *

Bokuto no está seguro de lo que significa la flor, pero de todos modos se la está tatuando. El sonido de la máquina por momentos le parece un rugido; en otros, un susurro lejano que apenas si alcanza a escuchar. Lo mismo sucede con la aguja que inyecta la tinta en su blanca piel. Como el amor, a veces duele y a veces no.

―La peonía es una flor muy hermosa, ¿no es así? ― Pregunta la chica.

―Sí, me gustan mucho. Son mis flores favoritas ―. Acepta.

―No muchos hombres se tatúan flores.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí, es poco común. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que lo estés haciendo además de que te gusten?

―¿Debería tenerlo?

―Oh, no, para nada. Sólo es curiosidad.

―Pues… supongo que sí lo tengo.

―¿Es así?

―Sí, así es. Me recuerda a alguien.

―¿Alguna clase de novia?

Aunque con un deje de amargura, Koutarou ríe.

―Sí, supongo que sí.

―Escogiste un buen diseño. Estoy segura de que va a gustarle.

―Eso espero.

No piensa contarle a la tatuadora que nadie va a ver ese tatuaje; al menos no la persona por la que se lo está haciendo. De hecho, es por eso mismo por lo que se lo está haciendo, porque como Peón[1], busca alguna forma de luchar contra lo efímero de la existencia humana. Si no lo lleva en la piel, como parte de sí, tiene miedo de que el tiempo se ocupe de lavar sus recuerdos, que llegue la vejez y algún día no recuerde cómo debe escribir su nombre. Tiene miedo de que todos dejen de hablar de él y una mañana despierte sin saber quién era o si alguna vez lo conoció. Tiene miedo de matarlo y enterrarlo con todas las cosas que ya no recuerda al día de hoy. Quiere tatuarse una peonía como la sinécdoque de algo más grande, porque eran sus flores favoritas, porque se niega a olvidar a Akaashi.

Y es que siempre ha pensado que el olvido es la verdadera muerte.

―¿La amas mucho?

―Sí, ¿por qué?

―Es un lugar poco común para hacerse un tatuaje.

―¿Sí?

―Sí… bueno, eso creo. Llevo algunos años tatuando personas, pero casi nadie se tatúa por aquí. Va a ser un problema si alguna vez quieres quitarlo.

―¿Por qué querría quitarlo?

La mujer se encoge de hombros.

―A veces la gente se arrepiente, ya sabes… o terminan con la persona y eso. No estoy diciendo que te vaya a pasar, pero es bastante común.

―Pero… para terminar con una persona debes de… cansarte de ella, ¿no? O algo así, como… tener problemas o esas cosas. Creo. Es decir, no entiendo cómo funciona el amor y el desamor, pero creo que, si te enamoras de un modo, tienes que seguir el modo inverso para desenamorarte…

―En realidad, no te entiendo del todo. Supongo que sólo debes asegurarte de que no te rompa el corazón.

―Estoy seguro de que eso nunca va a pasar ―. Admite, casi inflando el pecho con orgullo.

―Tienes mucha confianza.

―¡Me lo dicen todo el tiempo!

Ambos ríen un poco, pero en el fondo Bokuto sabe que no es que tenga confianza en sí mismo, o en Akaashi. Es simplemente que los muertos son incapaces de defraudar a los vivos y Keiji nunca le rompió el corazón. Sin embargo, tal vez él sí fracturó el suyo. No es algo que pueda saber ahora; más allá de las especulaciones, nunca sabrá si ese _tiempo_ que decidió tomarse fue o no la gota que derramó el vaso. Todo lo que sabe es que Akaashi floreció y se marchitó más pronto de lo que él hubiera esperado. Paradójicamente, siente que soportó más de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido soportar en su sitio.

Después de todo, él no es nadie para juzgarlo.

La máquina sigue sonando mientras él inspecciona la lámpara que cuelga del techo, cerrando uno y otro ojo para distraerse jugando con la perspectiva. Cuanto siente que sus ojos se humedecen, se dice a sí mismo que es porque la aguja ha tocado un punto especialmente sensible. Así pasan los minutos mientras se hunde en meditaciones que no tienen un final. Una media hora después, vuelve a incorporarse. La mujer le cubre la zona con un plástico fino, le da una hoja con indicaciones y se despide de él. Bokuto sale por la puerta, con un tatuaje de peonía sobre el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

* * *

[1] Un antiguo mito cuenta la historia de que la madre del dios griego Apolo ofrece una peonía al mortal Peón, médico de los dioses, en el Monte Olimpo. La peonía puede también simbolizar la compasión, sobre la base de otra leyenda que dice que Peón se convirtió en una peonía evitando su muerte física.


	3. Viento de otoño

VIENTO DE OTOÑO

 _Veo pasar_

 _En el viento de otoño_

 _Mi amor secreto_

\- Suzuki Masajo

* * *

Desnudo sobre su lado de la cama, Atsumu está bastante seguro de que Narciso, de poder verlos, se moriría de celos en ese mismo instante. La puerta se encuentra sin seguro, pero cuando la manija gira, no duda ni un segundo de quién es el que entrará en la habitación. Osamu, con el torso al descubierto, cruza el marco de la puerta y vuelve a cerrarla; se acerca hasta la cama con esa expresión neutral que siempre tiene en el rostro, se sienta al borde del colchón y voltea a verlo. Sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras, Atsumu se remueve con pesadez hasta alcanzar sus piernas, dejando que su cabeza se recargue sobre sus muslos.

Ambos saben que sus padres llegarán en cualquier momento, pero ninguno se apura en su labor. Los dedos de Osamu se enredan en los mechones de su hermano y los peinan un par de veces. Por otro lado, Atsumu se dedica a pegar el rostro contra el abdomen de su gemelo, exhalando su aliento contra la piel y presionando los labios de vez en cuando. Están a la mitad de noviembre y no están seguros de cuánto tiempo más puedan soportar mantener ese secreto.

―Oye, no hagas eso.

―Mnh…

―'Tsumu, para…

―No.

Se hace el sordo, así que Osamu no insiste mientras siente los dedos de su hermano deslizar la pretina de sus pantalones. Siempre hace lo que quiere sin pedirle permiso a nadie, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias y, frecuentemente, sin pensar en los demás. Ante la luz mortecina que entra por la ventana, Atsumu logra exhibir la entrepierna ajena; la acaricia con una mano, aprieta un poco buscando endurecerla tanto como pueda. Separa los labios mientras escucha los suspiros contenidos que su amante empieza a soltar. No tarda mucho en tomarlo con la boca y permitir que se deslice tan dentro de su garganta como le sea posible a ambos. Succiona un poco y lo recorre con la lengua pacientemente. Con las ventiscas que ha traído el otoño, Atsumu agradece el calor que le brinda su gemelo. Aumenta el ritmo, se mueve con más ganas como si deseara engullirlo y esa idea no está muy lejos de la realidad; en su mente, son parte de la misma cosa y sólo la unión de ambos le permite sentirse completo. Por eso quiere devorar a Osamu y quiere que Osamu lo devore a él. Está seguro de que él piensa lo mismo.

―…cuidado con los dientes ―. Lo escucha decir en voz baja.

No necesita alzar la vista para imaginarse a su gemelo con los ojos cerrados, apretando los dientes cuando tiene ganas de soltar un jadeo o frunciendo el entrecejo de vez en vez. Siente cómo sujeta su cabello con más fuerza y eso sólo logra que sonría un poco, tanto como se lo permite la situación. Seguramente, si alguien los encontrara, la sonrisa desaparecería de su rostro. No… quizás se haría más grande. No sabe por qué deben mantenerlo en secreto, ni tiene la menor idea de por qué alguien podría encontrarlo como algo antinatural; jamás ha entendido por qué la gente hace un gesto de asco o utiliza un tono de desaprobación cada vez que pronuncia la palabra _incesto_. Osamu y el no van a tener hijos, así que el mundo debería dejar de tener miedo de que nazca un monstruo de dos cabezas y seis ojos; ninguno de los dos le está haciendo daño a nadie; todo lo que hacen es amarse el uno al otro como lo haría cualquier persona, con la diferencia de que han nacido como gemelos idénticos. ¿Por qué no pueden tomarse de las manos en público? ¿Por qué no pueden besarse? ¿Por qué no pueden decirle a todas esas desagradables mujeres que están juntos? ¿Por qué no pueden mirar a sus padres a los ojos y confesar que duermen en la misma habitación para hacer el amor todas las noches?

Mientras Osamu lo aparta para que se acomode en la cama, Atsumu no puede no sentir que todos esos sentimientos lo están asfixiando. Su hermano se deshace de sus pantalones y trepa hasta quedar encima de él, sobre las sábanas desordenadas. Luego le levanta las piernas por segunda vez en el día y él se prepara para lo que sigue; sabe que puede recibirlo sin dolor alguno. Busca sus ojos, los mismos que él tiene, esas facciones que conoce tan bien después de verse tantos años en el espejo. Su cuerpo se abre y el cuerpo de su hermano embona tan bien que parece que estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, con el único fin de mantenerse unidos.

En medio de un vaivén acalorado, siente cómo los límites entre uno y otro desaparecen y cómo comienzan a fundirse lentamente. Sólo eso es capaz de disolver momentáneamente el nudo que se ha formado en medio de su pecho. Y es que puede que sea un mentiroso nato, pero la única verdad que desea gritarle al mundo tiene que ser mantenida en secreto y eso comienza a ser demasiado tortuoso. Como si entendiera lo que sucede y buscara distraerlo, Osamu se mueve con fuerza, empuja su cuerpo contra el cabezal y recorre su cuerpo con las palmas abiertas mientras jadea sin control, coreando sus propios sonidos. El viento silbante agita las cortinas y eriza sus pieles por momentos. Afuera los árboles sueltan sus hojas, ajenos a lo que sucede en esa habitación; con el pasar de los minutos se difuminan también sus pensamientos y, a cada instante, ambos se encuentran más cerca del éxtasis que les hará olvidarse de todo lo que les rodea.

―…'Samu….

―…ya…

Se limita a asentir. Apenas si es consciente de los gestos que está haciendo, pero puede ver que su hermano está disfrutando de ellos. De pronto se siente sobrexcitado, el placer lo envuelve desde el interior y se incrementa con la forma en la que Osamu acaricia su sexo. Siente su cuerpo arquearse de manera inquieta, sus caderas moviéndose sin permiso; desconoce su voz y desconoce todo, menos a la persona que tiene enfrente. Se aferra a las sábanas mientras llega, se deja arrastrar a una inconsciencia que dura apenas unos segundos y que está curiosamente sincronizada a la de su gemelo. Siente que su cuerpo, húmedo, quema desde las entrañas, agradecido por una semilla que nunca echará raíces al interior por más meses que pasen.

Cansados y satisfechos, se miran de frente una vez que Osamu se ha retirado. Juntan sus labios, enredan brazos y piernas y se pegan tanto como pueden, sin dejar de observarse en ningún momento. Abajo, la puerta se abre. Se escuchan los pasos de quien, suponen por su ligereza, es su madre. Luego de un rato escuchan su voz preguntando qué están haciendo antes de llamarlos a la cena.

―Estamos terminando de estudiar ―. Responde Osamu en voz alta, con el fin de que la mujer pueda escucharlo.

Lo ve suspirar y sabe que lo siguiente que hará es ponerse de pie y vestirse. A pesar de eso, siente el frío una vez que se aparta, como sucede siempre.

―Ve a ducharte ―. Le dice mientras se echa el cabello hacia atrás.

―Ugh, no tengo ganas.

―Debes limpiarte antes de bajar.

―¿Por qué?

―Sabes por qué.

―Es un fastidio… oye.

―¿Qué?

―Ya sabes… te amo.

Todo lo que obtiene es una sonrisa cómplice.

Es entonces cuando sabe que no será ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el próximo mes cuando bajen las escaleras y admitan que están juntos. No será el próximo otoño. Quizás, piensa Atsumu, no será en esta vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**ENGAÑO**

 _Son un engaño  
los poemas de muerte.  
La muerte es muerte._

\- **Toko**

* * *

A veces Oikawa-san no puede dormir. Se levanta en las noches, precedido de sueños inquietos que se revuelven en su cabeza y lo fuerzan a abrir los ojos a mitad de la noche. No sabe de dónde vienen, pero las imágenes se retuercen en su mente y dejan escapar vistazos que son como películas terribles a las que no puede ponerles pausa. La única certeza que tiene es la calidez de los brazos de Tobio rodeándolo. Y es que todo puede ser mentira o una invención de su propia mente. Pero no eso, no la forma en la que Kageyama se pega a él durante las noches o la manera en la que separa sus ojos medio adormilado y parpadea pesadamente como preguntando qué es lo que sucede.

― ¿Oikawa-san? ― Pregunta.

Su voz es apenas un susurro que se debate entre el sueño y la vigilia con predominancia del primero. Aunque es un sonido demasiado bajo, su corazón se calma y retoma una marcha pausada, latiendo contra sus costillas. Suelta un suspiro y se echa el cabello hacia atrás, limpiando en el proceso las gotas de sudor frío que recorren su frente. Se remueve hasta quedar sentado e inhala con fuerza, pasa saliva y busca con la mirada el reloj que tienen en la mesa de noche. Casi son las cuatro de la madrugada.

― ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? ―. Las palabras de Tobio se escuchan más claras. Lo siente removerse entre las sábanas y observa, por el rabillo del ojo, cómo se talla el rostro con las manos, espabilándose.

― Sí, algo así… ―. Acepta.

Hay momentos de vulnerabilidad que no pueden ser evitados. Así que Tooru no se esconde detrás de comentarios sarcásticos y bromas tontas. No trata de sonreír para minimizar lo que siente. Kageyama lo sabe, así que le pasa un brazo por los hombros y se acerca a él tanto como puede.

― ¿Y qué soñaste?

No está seguro de querer hablar de ello. Ni siquiera puede decir con certeza que recuerda la integridad del sueño. Todo lo que sabe es que la soledad que le inspira es demasiado grande. Visualiza algunas cosas, recuerda algunas sensaciones.

― …estaba corriendo detrás de ti ―. Susurra ―. Por algún motivo, era incapaz de alcanzarte. Estoy seguro de que te gritaba, pero tampoco me escuchabas ―. Confiesa. Hay algo extraño en hablar de eso en medio de la penumbra que se diluye sólo con la luz de la luna. Su mano busca la mano ajena, para asegurarse de que está ahí y aferra sus dedos con fuerza ―. …sentía una desesperación enorme, Tobio. Era como si te hubieras marchado, ¿sabes? Como si no estuvieras aquí… ―. Esta vez sí sonríe, aunque es más como un reflejo que porque haya rastros de felicidad en esa afirmación.

― Pero… tú sabes que yo no te dejaría, ¿verdad, Oikawa-san?

― Lo sé… ―. Afirma ―. Lo sé…

Acaricia el dorso de su mano sin ninguna prisa. Una, otra, otra vez. Traza círculos sobre su piel, se recarga en su hombro. Siente su respiración cálida golpeando su mejilla, su cuerpo delgado dándole cobijo. Oikawa sabe que eso no puede ser mentira. No hay manera en la que lo sea, se repite. Tobio está ahí, a su lado, como todas las noches desde hace ya varios años. Le habla cuando tiene malos sueños, le susurra palabras de aliento siempre que tiene insomnio, o cuando tiene pesadillas.

Y mientras toma su mano, le dice que es mentira lo que vio en ese sueño.

Ése, el que nunca se ha atrevido a contarle.


End file.
